TogetherForever
by WordsComeToLife
Summary: Emily and Alison are past the whole A thing. They are living as a happy couple in Emily's house because her parents are in texas. They are still in school, senior year and everyone know about their relationship. The story follows their life. The scenes will mostly be them, maybe sometimes the other three girls will show. Please review so I'll know if I should keep going! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

"Hi Han, Come in." Emily lets Hanna inside her house after the weird phone call they had when Hanna just said 'we need to talk.'

"Hi Em, I'm really sorry to interrupt what ever it is you were doing. I just really need to talk to you." Hanna says without making any eye contact with her best friend. But Emily can spot something wrong with her, after all these years of being friends, she feels like she can read her thoughts and know what she's about to say.

"Okay Hanna I know you, you look nervous and you're starting to freak me out a little. Just tell me what is it?" she tries not to be too harsh on the blonde.

"Where's Ali?"

"Don't change the subject." Emily replies. Ali is actually a really personal subject to her, she doesn't usually talk about her unless it's really needed.

"Actually, she is the subject." Hanna says after a minute of awkward silence.

"Please not this again," Emily starts. She has heard way too many times how the small blonde, that she calls her girlfriend, isn't good for her.

"Just hear me out. Listen, I know you two have been together for a couple of months now and she looks very in love and loyal to you, but I just can wrap my head around the fact that she wont hurt you again, and-"

"Okay that's enough. You know Hanna, you really disappoint me when you say those things. I gave Ali a chance because I believe in her, " Emily really got tired of these conversations but she knew she had to defend her girlfriend on this.

"I know you do, but that doesn't erase everything she did to you. You were really broken and I was the one picking up the pieces," Hanna says, as she's getting a bit angry at the memory.

"You were broken too when Caleb left to Ravenswood! Do you hear me lecturing you on your love life?!"

"That's not the same thing and you know it." Hanna felt a little bit beaten, so she backed down on the yelling.

"How is it not the same thing? You gave him a second chance because you knew he deserved it. "

"Yeah but I never doubted his love for me,"

"And I don't doubt Ali's love for me." With that last sentence, they both just backed up from the heated conversation. After an awkward silence, Emily finally spoke up, but it was more of a whisper. "Why cant you just be happy for me? I'm happy. So just… let it go, will you?"

"Fine. Whatever." Hanna said and turned towards the door. "I'll see you in school." She said without even turning around to look one last time at the brunette.

"Shit" that was the only thing Emily could mumble to herself after she was left alone again. She knew she was gonna get some silent treatment for a while, but she figured if she gave Hanna some time, eventually things will get back to normal. She looks at her watch to check the time and saw that it was 18:51.

"Crap, I'm gonna be late" with that she just grabbed her cars keys and flew out the door. She promised Alison that she'd pick her up from school at seven after the blonde went to choir practice. (She never knew why the hell she went to that. But she figured that whatever makes her girl happy makes her happy).

Emily probably went over the speed limit to get there on time but she knew she cannot be late or she'll get silent treatment from her girlfriend to. And she does _not_ need two blonds angry at her. Luckily she got to the school parking lot right on time without even getting pulled over for speeding.

"Hi baby," Alison says as she gets in the passenger seat of Emily's car. "How was your da-" but she was cut off by Emily's lips crushing on hers for a passionate yet restrained kiss.

"Emmy, I'm happy to see you too but what was that for?"

Alison chuckles and manages to say as they pull away from each other.

"No reason.. I just missed you that's all" Emily didn't know what came over suddenly but after the heated chat she had with Hanna, she felt like the only thing she wants at this moment is to get Ali home, wrap her arms around her on the couch and just cuddle for the rest of the night.

"Are you okay? You seem a little down" Alison asked because she knew the brunette better than anyone and she knew something was up with her.

"Yeah, I'm fine babe. Listen I know I promised I'll take you out for dinner tonight but can we skip that and just go home? We can get pizza to go or something. I just want to be alone with you tonight." Emily tried not to sound very desperate, but honestly she just needed to hold her girl.

"Sure, whatever you want." With that Alison gave her a smile to assure her girlfriend that she is not going anywhere.

Both girls were sitting on Emily's couch in her house. Alison was practically living there because Emily's mom was in Texas visiting her dad, and Alison's dad was mostly out on business trips. They figured it would be stupid that both of then are alone when they can live together.

Alison was leaning her head in the space between Emily's head and shoulder with her legs on her lap. It was hard to tell where Emily started and where Alison ended because they were so tangled together. Emily was stroking Alison's soft bright hair, she loved the fact that she can reach out for the blonde whenever she wanted. Alison was just enjoying the contact and attention from her girlfriend.

They were watching some random movie they picked up. But both girls could sense that the other isn't really focusing on the movie.

"Emmy" Alison spoke when the movie was about half way through.

"Yeah, babe" Emily was kind of hoping Alison wont bring up the whole 'are you okay' again because she really didn't want to share her conversation with Hanna. She thought it would be best to just spare her the awful feeling of bringing up their past.

Alison shifted a bit so she can look in her girlfriends' eyes. Emily just looked at her with curios eyes wondering why she was being so serious all of a sudden.

"when you were getting our pizzas and I was still in the car your phone rang. And the number wasn't known. I picked it up," there was a weird silence for like three seconds, like Ali was looking for an approval to continue.

"Okay, why are you being so weird about it? Its not like you didn't pick up my calls before." Emily was feeling Alison get a bit tense so she tried to calm her down.

"It's just... It was this nurse asking if you remember that you have a doctor's appointment tomorrow afternoon. "

"Oh," Emily moved Ali's legs from her lap and got up. Ali was just starring at her not understanding why would she want to hide this from her. She tried to put on a straight face but inside she was freaking out. She started imaging the worst of things.

"Emily," Alison started when she saw Emily just walk towards the window, turning her back to her. But she was cut off when Emily suddenly started to speak.

"Im sorry I didn't tell you... I have a final meeting with my physical therapist tomorrow. They will examine me and decide if I'm aloud to return to professional swimming" Emily explained without lifting her eyes from her hands.

"Oh Emmy," all of Alison's anger towards the brunette for not sharing sooner drifted the moment she heard the reason. She could tell that Emily was nervous. She just wanted to get up and hug her mermaid, just to let her know that it will all be okay. Emily was the strongest one between the two of the. After everything the have been through, Emily always had to be the one to hold it together and be stronger for the love of her life.

"Just drop it Ali, it's fine. Thank you for reminding me." Emily wasn't really in the mood of talking anymore so she started to walk towards the stairs.

"Hey where are you going?" Alison asked her with confused eyes.

"I think I'm just gonna shower and go to bed. It's okay for us to call it a night? I'm really tired. "

"Sure, do you want me to join you in the shower?" Alison smirked. She loved teasing the brunette.

"Not tonight, babe. But thanks for the offer." Emily gave Alison a half smile before exiting the living room and going up the stairs. She knew deep down that she was being harsh with the blonde. She wasn't even mad at her, for anything. It was just she was very nervous. In one single moment a person she met only a few times gets to decided if she will be living her dream or not. It was just a lot to take in. for the last couple of days she could push the fact that this appointment was coming. She actually was able to forget about it. But its gonna happen tomorrow, whether she likes it or not. To be honest, she was probably most afraid of her own reaction if they tell her she wont be able to swim professionally anymore. Swimming was who she is. Its what she did best. And her biggest dream was to be able to do for a living; that way she gets to do what she loves and provide the needs for the family she plans on raising with Alison someday.

She was cut out of her thoughts in the shower when she heard the bedroom door shut. Ali had just walked in after cleaning up a bit downstairs. In what seemed like a minute she went to the dresser and pulled an over sized t-shirt of Emily's, and just crawled in the left side of the bed, that was her side.

Alison just lay on her side with her back to the bathroom door. She was just feeling a little upset. Seeing her Emmy feel down and nervous just made her feel down as well. She wanted to help her but didn't know how. It's not like the first time Emily is upset about something, but this time is really important. And Alison knows that getting her to have sex isn't going to relax her it will just make her mad. So she just figured it would be best to not do anything.

When the water finally stopped and Emily came in the room, she just did the same thing Ali did. Went to the dresser, got an over sized shirt and climbed quietly. Alison was waiting for any kind of sign from her girl, a touch, or those three words that Emily whispers in her ear every night before she hugs her from behind and tangle their legs together. But for at least 10 minutes Emily just stared at the ceiling. After those 10 minutes she finally turned to Ali, she leaned to her ear. "I love you babe. So much". Its probably because she is so used to doing that, her mood doesn't matter. She does it without even noticing and just throws her arm around her blonde girlfriend.

Alison doesn't reply anything, with a soft smile she just takes Emily's hand and interlocks their fingers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Humans! To whoever is reading this (I hope people are actually reading my story). Before we continue together to chapter 2, I would like to thank whoever read the first chapter and decided to come back for more! Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Another thing, I would like to point out that English is not my first language so there will probably be some spelling and grammar errors so I apologize in advance for that! Okay enough with my blah blah. Pleasssse review\follow\favorite. Mostly just let me know if you like, love or even hate! If you have any ideas for the story I would loveeee to hear. Any way… here is chapter 2! ****J**

The next day in school was pretty normal, except the fact that Emily was like a ticking bomb. Alison was scared she would lose it any minute. Her appointment wasn't until 17:00 that day and so the time until that felt like forever.

Alison wasn't able to see Emily like that so she decided to skip school half way through the day. She just got to Emily's house and started to fix her something to eat. She wasn't sure why she was being angry with her girlfriend. Obviously she was able to understand what Emily was going through but what upset her the most was the fact that Emily being so cold to her in school. She didn't even kiss her when they separated from each other, each girl going to her own class.

She thought it would be best to just not think about if for now, and just enjoy her quite time eating her sandwich in front of the TV in their bed.

"Alison!" Emily shouted when she came inside using her key. "babe? Im home!"

"I'm up stairs!"

"Hey, where were you all day? You disappeared right after lunch." Emily said as she walked into their bedroom. She could see that Alison was feeling a little sleepy.

"What time is it?" Alison totally ignored her question. She was starting to feel the anger in her stomach towards her. _How can she act so normal? She didn't seem to care that I wasn't in school! She didn't even text me! _

"Babe!" Emily snapped Ali out of her thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"I said it was 15:17, and you didn't answer my question." Emily was feeling tension between them. But its not like she didn't care where her girlfriend was all day. She is still her girlfriend, ever though they have been very distant the last couple of hours.

"oh I just didn't feel well… I'll just get in the shower." Alison got off the bed and passed Emily who was standing beside the desk. Her eyes following Alison until she got in the bathroom and closed the door.

Alison just stood there in front of the mirror. She looked at herself and the thoughts were running through her mind like crazy animals. _God, why is she pushing me away? She said to drop the doctor thing and I did. Why is she still acting like she's mad at me? I didn't do anything wrong! That's it. I have to talk to her. _Alison just opened the door and stormed out to find the brunette. She didn't see her in the bedroom so she figured she is either in the kitchen or the lving room. She walked down the stairs and from the corner of her eye she saw the brunette on the couch in the living room laying down and reading a book.

Alison walked over to her and got on top of her. Straddeling her so her knees were on each side of the brunette's waist.

"Alison not now, I'm not in the mood." Emily said without taking her eyes off the page she was reading. Alison just kept silent and looked at her, waiting to get her attention.

"Aren't you supposed to be in the shower?" Emily asked with a straight face, still not making eye contact with the blonde.

"Stop it." Alison says finally after taking the book and throwing it on the floor beside them.

"Stop wha-,"

"You _do not_ get to do this." Alison says lifting her voice a little without even letting the girl finish her sentence.

"Do what?"

"Push me away! I know you're nervous and angry at the world but I will not let you ruin us because you're afraid! We have gone through so much together and we will go through thi-,"

"I said drop it. You don't get what I'm dealing with." Emily tried not to shout but she was getting really furious with her girlfriend.

"Because you won't talk about it!" Alison was holding back her tears. She was just so hurt. Emily is the one person she really cares about, she feels like her own heart belongs only to Emily. And the fact that Emily won't share with her the most important things, even the bad things, it just breaks her.

"What is there to talk about?!" Emily was yelling at this point. "Swimming is the only good thing I have in my life!" she just said it without thinking and she regretted it the moment it left her mouth. But she knew she wasn't able to take it back now and that things just went from 'bad' to 'worse'.

"Shit. Ali I'm sorry, that came out wrong,"

"You know what? You're right. I don't get it." Alison got up from Emily. Couldn't keep her tears back anymore. They were just running down her cheeks. She turned around to leave the room. She couldn't stand being next to the brunette for now. But she felt someone grad her by the wrist.

"Ali, please, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. You know you are my world its just," Emily really didn't want to sound week or pathetic but the knew she had to open up to Alison about her feeling or she'll be in the dog house for a long long time. Alison looked at her with big blue eyes waiting for an answer. She figured she should give her a chance to explain herself.

"its just that, I need to take care of you. You know? I _need_ to make sure that you are safe, that you get everything you have ever wanted, and that you're happy. I thought that by becoming a professional swimmer I will be able to provide those things for you and for the family that we're planning on having. I believe in myself when I swim and I believe that I'm good enough to be successful. But in a couple of hours all my plans can change in a second and then ill be stuck. Its just terrifying."

Alison looked at her mermaid, just in shock of all the pressure Emily had on her shoulders. She saw tears forming in the brunettes' eyes.

"Oh, honey…" Alison hugged Emily and put her hands on her waist while looking straight in her eyes. Because she wasn't wearing heals she was a few inches shorter than her girl, she had to lift her head up to catch the other's eyes.

"You do not have to worry about those things on your own, and especially not at this time. If I'm the one who put this pressure on you, I'm so sorry. When we talk about our future I don't expect you to break your head trying to figure out our lives. I just try to let you know that you are my forever, and I am you're always-,"

"I know. I know that. And you're not pressuring me babe. I just want to take care of you. You deserve everything in your life to be perfect." Emily says while giving Alison a gentle squeeze on her upper arms.

"It is. And Emmy, we take care of each other okay?" Alison says with the softest smile. She is so glad to be close to the brunette again. Its weird but she feels like she missed her. Emily just nods at her with a smile. She thinks she is so luck to have the blonde in her life. "so go upstairs and change, we are leaving in 15 minutes."

"We?" Emily asked confused.

"Of course, you goof. Did you really think that I would let you go alone? Now go upstairs and change." Alison says with raising her left eyebrow. Usually when she did that, Emily just knew not to argue with her and just do what she says.

"Yes, mother." Emily felt a little bit better after their talk.

"Okay that is disgusting, I just imagined you doing the things you do to me, to your mother." Emily was already on the stairs but Alison could hear her laugh from the living room. Hearing her girl laugh just makes her heart skip a beat.

The couple was sitting in the waiting room; they are supposed to meet the doctor any minute now. Emily just kept on moving and her legs were bumping up and down. Alison could even spot her girlfriends hands shaking. She has never seen Emily like this before.

"Baby, will you stop moving? You're driving me insane."

"Sorry. I just can't help it. Maybe this is a bad idea. We should reschedule for another time." But before Alison could even reply the just heard the nurse calling Emily's name.

"Okay this is it." Alison says, trying to sound as strong as she can. She knows how important this is for Emily. The thought of her being heart broken gave her the chills all over her body.

They both walked to the nurse. Alison grabbed Emily's hand and said "whatever happens, we'll get past it. I'm here for you." Emily just gave her a soft smile and a small nod.

"Hi, I'm Emily Fields, this is my girlfriend, Alison."

"Right this way ladies."

**Okay guysssss. This is the end for chapter 2 (lots of drama- I know). I sure will update soon! Don't forget to review and let me know what you think. **

**Be kind to one another and don't forget to smile a lot xoxox**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hello there humans! God I really hope someone is actually readin this and I'm not talking to myself _****_J_****_ here is chapter 3. Enjoy! _**

**_Alison's POV_**

"Hello girls. Nice to see you again, Emily. I'm glad you're here. We have plenty to discuss. So lets get on with it…."

Okay first we got into this creepy looking room and now they are talking about things I really don't understand. What does those words mean anyway? Emily looks like she understands every word. Aw cute, she is so nervous, and kind of turning me on right now. I wonder if w could have done it on this table. Anyway, back to the story. There were 3 people sitting in a table in front of us. It didn't look like a doctors room, more like the one in grey's anatomy, where the doctors have meetings with other doctors. The table in the middle was long and we sat in front of them. They had polite smiles on their faces, but not the kind of smile when you can determine if they are happy or not. The middle on was a guy, he looked the most important one, like he was the one making the calls. On his left side was this woman, she looked about 40 I guess. And omg, that lipstick she was wearing, id rather be 'dead girl' again than wear that hideous color. On his left side was this younger woman, kind of pretty actually. All three were wearing white robes, just like grey's anatomy. This is weirdly cool. Maybe I should think about being a doctor, and then I would definitely get to have sex with Emily on this table… okay Alison, focus. This is about your girlfriend. You should probably pay attention.

"….. and so after a lot of thinking and taking the fact that you have done a great job in your physical therapy under consideration. Me and the fellow doctors who worked on your case, want to give you a permission to swim competitively."

I could see Emily's face light up. Her smile was like the biggest smile I have ever seen. And I could tell she was holding back the tears. She looked so relived. Emily turned to me and mouthed, "I love you". I just squeezed the hand I was holding and smiled a long with her.

"On one condition." The middle doctor spoke again. Emily just replied a quick "anything".

There was a small pause, we were all waiting for him to continue. Even the ladies beside him looked confused. But then he turned and looked me straight in the eye and said; "you look after her, okay? Make sure she won't push herself too hard."

"Looking after her is the thing I plan on doing for the rest of my life." I was looking at Emily when I said that. Keeping her safe in my number one priority. And even though she got her permission to swim professionally, I still think she needs to take it easy.

Emily just looked at me with loving eyes, those big brown eyes. Those eyes make me believe in love at first sight, because every time she looks at me with those eyes, I feel like I'm falling in love with her all over again.

"okay, great, so I'll just need you to sign some papers and give me your coach's name so I can update him on you case. Then you will be free to go and celebrate!" he gave us a smile and we all got up to shake hands. Before we left the room Emily just turned around one last time. We were still holding hands and it didn't look like she was gonna let go anytime soon.

"Thank you so much again doctor, you made me believe I can make my dreams come true again." Emily looked at me and smiled.

* * *

><p><strong><em>3rd Person POV<em>**

The girls walked in the house, they were exhausted from the day. It was almost dinner time but none of them seem to move towards the kitchen to make something to eat. Instead they both made their way to the living room. They were so happy and giggly. Alison sat first on the couch and then Emily just jumped on her sitting on her lap.

"oww.." Alison said, still laughing. But Emily didn't make a move to free the blonde. She just let her body weight sink to the petite blonde, with her back against Alison's chest. "baby… you're.. crushing me." Alison could barely speak, she felt like someone cut off her air supply. But that didn't stop her from laughing.

"Sorry babe." Emily finally got up and sat beside Alison instead. She wrapped her arms around her girl and pulled her for a warm embrace.

"So.. what do you want to do?" Emily finally asked after a few minutes of just holding each other.

"Bake a cake."

"Seriously?" Emily tilted her head in a confused face while looking at the blonde. "That's random"

"No it isn't… think about it, it's what people eat when they celebrate. Like birthdays, bar mitzvahs, weddings, being able to make your dreams come true. It makes perfect sense to bake a cake." Alison replied with her 'it's the most obvious thing in the world' voice.

"Okay.. what baby wants, baby gets. I hope we have all the ingredients though" Emily got up and started to walk out the room when she realized that the blonde wasn't following her. She turned around and spotted her looking at her ass. "Were you just checking me out?" Emily said with a smirk.

"Not denying it" Alison says with her goofy smile and eyes full on hunger for the brunette.

"Are you coming?" Emily let her hand out for the blonde to grab it. Alison took in and together they made their way to the kitchen to start the baking.

* * *

><p>"Emily I'm serious, stop it!"<p>

"But it tastes sooo good!" Emily was sitting on the kitchen island like a little girl and kept poking her fingers inside the bowl of chocolate icing, while Alison was putting the cake in the oven. Well it was supposed to be a cake, lets just say they have room for improvement in their baking department. Maybe its mostly because they had a make out session like every five minutes and got distracted.

"There wont be anymore icing left for the cake because of you!"

"Just come here.." Emily pulled Alison by her shirt until she was standing right between her legs. They have both changed already because they figured they will be more comfortable wearing their while they baked. Alison was wearing just the shirt and her panties and Emily was wearing her shirt with some boxers. Alison got closer and wrapped her hands around the brunette while Emily cupped the blondes cheeks with her hands and pulled her for a passionate kiss. As soon as the kiss got a bit more heated, when Alison's hands were wandering everywhere, craving to touch every single inch of the swimmer. Emily moved her hand from the blonds neck and took the bottle of whipped cream that was beside her and just sprayed Alison's face.

"Emily! OH MY GOD. I'm gonna kill you!" Emily started laughing out loud at the shocked blonde. Alison snatched the bottle from her girlfriends hand and gave her what she deserved.

Thy started fighting and there was whipped cream everywhere, on the counter, the walls, the fridge. Just everywhere.

After they settled a bit Emily leaned to Alison and whispered to her ear. "hey, you know what else tastes really good?" Alison was getting turned on just by her girlfriends' seductive voice and warm breath blowing lightly on her ear. She was craving the blonde, she just wanted to feel her body against hers. Alison didn't say anything, she just looked in Emily's eyes and turned around. She started running up the stairs towards the bedroom. After understanding what's happening, Emily turned off the oven before started running behind her following her blonde. After all, she didn't know how long it would be until they come down again. She reached her in time to be the one to push her on the bed and climb on her. Letting her weight rest fully on her girl. Both girls were laughing hysterically. And then Emily started licking every sign of whipped cream from Alison's face. Alison let out a deep moan and looked and her mermaid straight in the eyes.

"You realize things are going to change from now on?" Alison spoke finally after some silence when they just stared into each others eyes.

"Yeah, I know. I will probably have to be out of the house most of the time practicing. I need to get in shape again before the school comes to an end and the college scouts come and I don't have much time."

"It will be okay. I promise. As long as you remember who you belong to, we'll be just fine." Alison said with a smile. She was proud of the brunette and only wanted the best for her. She knew that they were heading towards a difficult time. She knew she had to be patient with her. But she would do anything for the love of her life, even if it will cost her to feel neglected for a while.

"You are so beautiful." Emily says to Alison and she can spot her blushing, like it's the first time she tells that.

Then Alison flips them around so that she's on top. She feels Emily trying to flip them again so she can be on top.

"Let me take care of you tonight, okay? You deserve it." Emily just nods and lays her head back. She feels so lucky to have the blonde. Not only she is extremely hot, she is also very caring and thoughtful. Emily smiles to herself, aware of what's going to happen.

Emily feels Alison's hands sliding up her back, pulling her shirt up, and she sits up allowing the blonde to pull it off completely, her chest exposed. Alison's eyes darken while looking at her breasts.

Emily lets her hands tug at Alison's shirt; so the blonde lets her pull it off. The brunette admires her girlfriend's body.

Emily was really grateful at first for Alison to take control but this time she feels like she needs to show her how much she appreciates her, especially after the last to days when Alison had to put up with Emily's nerves. Alison knows that and so she lets Emily roll the two of them over so Ali is on her back and she carefully takes her mouth nipping lightly along the neck, and down to her chest.

She feels Alison's hands tangle in her hair as her mouth takes in her right breast, sucking and swirling with her tongue around Ali's nipple, and a moan escapes her mouth. She lets her tongue flick it back and forth before she teethes on it lightly and sucks on it while Alison shivers beneath her, her hands holding Emily's head against her chest.

Emily drags her lips down Ali's belly as the blonde trembles.

Alison leans up and pulls Emily's head towards hers, desperate to kiss her and whimpers against her lips as she feels the brunette's fingers run over her panties.

"Damn Ali, you're so wet" Emily murmurs against her lips in amazement. She feels Alison's hands reach up to touch her and she bites back a moan as Alison grabs her boobs and squeezed them.

"Please, don't tease" Alison whispers and Emily drops her head to Ali's chest, kissing her way to the left breast this time while her finger tip circles Alison's clit causing the blonde's hips rock harder towards her. She rubs it gently and smoothly but enough to drive Alison crazy and wanting more.

Emily lets her tongue flick against Alison's nipple and as she sucks on it and Alison moans, she slips two fingers inside the blonde. Ali moans and Emily feels the ache increase between her legs, but she focuses on pleasuring Alison.

Alison is thrusting her hips against Emily's fingers, and she moans. Her thighs begin to shake as Emily begins licking around her clit before flicking her tongue across it and Alison thrusts her hips up so she's riding Emily's fingers desperately.

The blonde can feel her body reaching it's climax, and she knows Emily can feel it too as the brunette increases the speed of her fingers.

"Emily," she whimpers and tries to pull the brunette up towards her, needing to kiss her. Emily understands because she knows what Alison needs and when. she kisses her hard, while thrusting her fingers in and out and then curling them, as her thumb presses against Alison's clit and the blonde begins to tremble, her moans unable to be controlled as Emily moves her lips to Ali's neck. The blonde's body tenses and she shuts her eyes with pleasure.

Emily feels Alison's muscles constrict around her fingers and she curls them once more, listening to the blonde whimper incoherently as she rides out her climax and then her body goes tired, exhausted actually.

"That was great, like always" Alison says while catching her breath, whimpering as she feels Emily remove her fingers.

After Alison settles a bit, she knows the brunette still needs her and she wants to make Emily feel just as amazing and wonderful. So she flips them over and leans down near Emily's ear to whisper.

"Now I'll show you how much I'm proud of you."

**_Okaaaay!_**

**_So this is the end for this chapter. I hope you liked it. plzzz review, it will mean so much to me to know what you think. And honestly, I also need to know that people are actually reading this so I'll know if to continue or not. Thank you humans of the earth! Peace and love xoxox_**

**_Btw, you can totally follow me on instagram if you want, it's 'nogash1' so you can check it out. We can be emisonian friends _****_JJJ_**

**_Have a great day!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hello humans! So I try to update as fast as I can in order to keep you interested. Anyway I hope ill be able to post again soon! Please tell about this story (if you like it) to your friends and to their friends and to everyone who loves emison as much as I do! Don't forget to review and stuff like that! Okay, here is chapter 4!_**

Emily woke up at 6 am. Its been a couple of weeks since they got the news. Her coach has been making her wake up every morning to go for at least 7 miles run. Even on this lovely Saturday. She was happy to do it though. She was all up for hard work. But the hardest thing for her was the fact that she barely got to spend any time with Alison. Its been so long since the last time she got to wake up with the blonde and not before her. Or even go to sleep with her and not after her. With school and afternoon swimming practices, she was lucky if she even just got to see the blonde through the day. Emily lifted her head so she could look at her girlfriend from behind. _God, she is so beautiful_. Emily thought to herself. After a moment of staring at her, she slowly lifted her arm from around her, afraid she'll wake up.

"No…please" Alison grabbed Emily's hand and put it back around her waist.

"Ali, I have to go… I'm sorry" Emily's heart broke. The last thing she wanted to do was to leave Alison, but she had to. She couldn't miss a workout.

Emily leaned to Alison and gave a kiss on the cheek. She whispered in her "I love you, remember that."

"I love you too." And with Alison let got of Emily's hand and Emily was on her way to the dresser to change into sweat pants and a long sleeved shirt. The temperatures were slowly dropping and she knew that after like 5 minutes of running she will be so hot, but she prefers that over getting sick.

"I'll see you in a few hours" Emily said quietly and left the bedroom.

"Hey Ali I'm home." Emily said raising her voice a bit, she wasn't sure if her blonde was upstairs and she wanted to make sure she heard her ether way.

Emily bent down to take her shoes off, when she got up she was met with a very eager blonde. Alison jumped on Emily straddling her, while Emily held her with such ease, like the blondes weight was a feather. Alison without a word started peppering Emily with kisses all over her face. Emily just chuckled and as soon as she realized what was going on she murmured "babe.. I'm all… sweaty" in between kisses. Without stopping what she's doing, Alison whispers, "I don't care".

That is all Emily needed to turn them around and pin Alison to the door, catching her lips in the most hungry and passionate kiss. Emily grabbed Alison's ass and felt Alison moan into her mouth, which made Emily smile into the kiss.

"Wait, wait…" Emily said trying to free her lips from the blonds teeth.

"What now?"

"Maybe we should talk first."

"Talk?" Alison said with her eyebrows up, still pinned against the door with her legs around Emily.

"Yeah, talk. Like how was your morning?"

"It was fine….?" Alison answered in more of a question than a statement. She really didn't understand what Emily could possibly want when the ache between her legs is killing her.

After a moment on silence, Emily figured that now wasn't the time for her to care about her blondes' feelings. Its just that for a second she felt bad for not having the time to ask her girlfriend how she's doing, because she is so busy.

"Yep.. Nice talk" and in a second Emily's lips where all over Emily's again. She carried her to the couch and settled them so that she was still between her legs.

"Emmy, no teasing this time. I need you, _now_"

Emily nodded and well… you probably know what came up next.

Emily lifts her head from the book she is reading. She was so focused on it that she didn't realize that Alison is no longer sitting next to her. She suddenly heard noises coming from the kitchen, so she followed the voice, wearing only the sweat pants from before and the tank top Alison was wearing. When she walked in the kitchen she saw Alison with a tank top and panties bending over to the bottom drawer near the fridge and starting to take out all the frying pans and pots from it.

"What on earth are you doing?" Emily asked from the doorway and she saw Alison jump as soon as she heard her voice.

"Jesus, Emily. You scared me. Sneak up much?" Alison asked after her heart started to beat at a normal rhythm.

"Cook much?" Emily slowly walked to Alison and hugged her from behind while Alison was putting the pans she needed on the stove. "Sorry for scaring you… what are you doing anyway?" Emily asked confused, she usually is the one doing all the cooking. Not that the blonde is a bad cook. It's just how the way things are. Emily planted a kiss on Alison's cheek and Alison turned around and put her arms around Emily's neck.

"Well if you must know everything, I invited the girls over for dinner."

"What? But it was supposed to be just the two of us today. And when were you planning on telling me? When I suddenly see my best friends show up in the house?"

"Actually yes, that was the plan." Alison smirked and Emily just raised her eyebrows. "Babe its not a big deal. I'm not the only one who almost didn't get to see you in weeks. They miss you, and I talked to Hanna yester-"

"Wait. You talked to Hanna?" now Emily was really confused. Although she didn't have another conversation with the other blonde about Alison, she still didn't think they were both lovey dovey yet.

"Yeah, she called me yesterday. Why is that so weird?"

"It isn't…" Emily quickly replied, not wanting to sound suspicious.

"Okay good, so that's settled. Now, get out of my kitchen."

"What? Why? Can't I watch you? You are wearing nothing put panties and a tank top!"

"You will distract me, and I don't want to burn the chicken"

"You are evil Alison Dilaurentis"

"And you have a history exam coming up. Get out"

Emily turned around and murmured to herself "this is torture" which just made Alison's smile grow bigger as she faced her cooking again.

Spencer: "wow the house smells amazing Ali!"

Hanna: "forget about the food, I got vodka bitches!"

Aria: "I hope you both are dressed, the last time I walked in this house was the most traumatic thing I have ever experienced."

The three girls were walking inside and went straight to the dining room seeing Emily finish organizing the table while Alison walked in with the last salad bowl.

Alison: "thanks spence!"

Emily: "it tastes even better than it smells."

Alison: how do you know babe?" Alison asked Emily, trying to trap her into admitting that she sneaked in the kitchen to taste all the dishes.

Emily: "umm… I don't?"

Alison just shook her head and chuckled while walking to her girlfriend and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Hanna: "okay lets eat, I'm starving!"

Emily still didn't understand how come Hanna was acting so… normal. She just looked at her with questioning eyes witch Hanna noticed. Hanna gave her a soft smile and winked without anyone noticing. Emily just figured that the tima apart they had from each other made her realize that fighting just has no room right now.

The five girls were sitting at the table eating and enjoying the awesome food.

Giggling and telling jokes, the evening started pretty well, just like old times.

Spencer: "Ali, I didn't know you could cook like that."

Emily: "me neither, I should just marry her here and now with cooking like this!" for that Emily received a pinch on the arm.

Alison: "that won't be the reason you marry me!" Alison says and receives lots of laughs from the girls.

Aria: "but seriously, this food is fancy Ali. I feel like I'm in a restaurant."

Hanna: "well you know what they say? 'You'll be what you eat'"

Spencer: "you are what you eat"

Hanna: "what?"

Spencer: "the correct sentence is 'you are what you eat'"

Hanna: "there goes know it all spencer again."

Spencer: "what does that supposed to mean?!"

Hanna: "it means I'm sick of you correcting me, maybe I just wanted to say it my way!"

Spencer: "are you serious right now?"

The conversation was getting a bit more heated every second. The girls were practically fighting now.

Hanna: "does it look like I'm kidding?!"

Aria: "guys stop it, this is silly"

Hanna: "oh you want to boss me around too? Like bossy Mcbossy pants over here?"

The three girls were yelling at each other just letting off steam with Emily trying to calm the down and Alison just staying silent.

After a few minutes Alison couldn't take it anymore. _Fighting about those things, really? What are we? Twelve?_ She thought to herself.

Alison: "okay that's enough!"

Silence.

Alison: "all I wanted was a nice family dinner together! Was that so difficult? I worked my ass off today to cook a nice meal for you, this is how you repay me? With ruining it?!"

Emily: "Alison…"

Alison: "just forget it" Alison got up from the table "I'll be in my room"

With that Alison left the table and headed up stairs. Leaving the girls silent and feeling bad.

Emily: "wow, thanks a lot guys. I missed you too."

Hanna: "I'm sorry Emily, I didn't mean for this to happen. I'll go talk to her,"

Emily: "no. You've done enough. I'll go. You can start cleaning up and setting the table for desert. I'll take care of it"

Emily slowly walked to the bedroom trying to find the words that will cheer up her girlfriend. She knew how important this was to Ali, who still feels she need to win their friends trust again.

"Baby.." Emily said as she walked in the room. Alison was lying on the bed with her back to the door.

"If you are here to tell me I'm overreacting, save it. I'm not in the mood for lectures." Alison said and felt a bit bad for snapping at Emily. After all, she didn't do anything wrong.

Emily walked to the bed. And crawled behind Alison, wrapping her arm around her. She felt Alison soften to her touch.

"I'm no here to lecture you" Emily started kissing her girls neck and she could see Alison close her eyes, enjoying every kiss.

"I'm here to tell you that you're amazing."

"Why?" Alison asked, with a bit of a chuckle. She loved the way Emily could make her feel better just by hugging her.

"Because you were able to cook this amazing food, and you weren't even mad at me for sneaking in the kitchen. That's pretty amazing." Emily said and she smiled as soon as she heard Alison's soft laugh.

Alison turned so she was facing the brunette and looked her straight in her eyes, while Emily was still hugging her.

"I thought it was adorable you didn't notice I was on to you." No both girls were laughing. And when they calmed down Alison spoke again "how do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Know what to say when I'm upset"

"I don't know.. It comes out naturally with you. I don't even try." Both girls smiled and looked at each other for a moment.

"Look at us being all mushy and sweet" Alison said and Emily laughed again.

"Come on, I think we punished the girls enough by making the clean up" Emily too Alison by the hand and walked her downstairs where they were greeted with guilty smiles on the other girls' faces.

Hanna: "We're sorry Ali"

Spence: "yeah, and we do appreciate what you did"

Alison: "it's okay guys, and I'm sorry I overreacted a bit"

Aria: "group hug!"

The five best friends hugged and laughed through out the night, they had a great time, especially with Hanna's vodka. Although Emily couldn't drink because she had to get up early for her run.

Alison shifted in bed, her head a bit hurting from drinking last night. She looked at the clock beside her and saw that it was 6:47 am. She also noticed that Emily's hand was still around her. She elbowed her girlfriend and said, in her sleepy voice "Emmy wake up, you're already late for your run."

Emily lifted her head to look at Alison in her eyes, she gave her a small peck on her lips. And then, she grabbed her hand and interlocked their fingers while hugging her again.

"Not today, babe"

Alison had the biggest smile on her face as she back asleep with her girl wrapped around her.

**_Love? Hate? Please let me know what you think! It will mean a lot to me. Also you can write ideas of your own and I sure will make it happen! If you want, you can follow me on instagram- nogsh1, I would love to see you there too! Peace and love xoxoxo _**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hello humans! I'm sorry it took me a while… been very busy at work. This is kind of a short chapter, but I had the idea in my head all day and I couldn't wait to share it with you! I hope you'll like it. Let me know what you think! Thank you! Peace out xoxoxox_**

"Alison! I'm going out for a couple hours, I have a meeting with my coach and then I'll stop at the supermarket. Do you need anything?" Emily yells through the house, she is not really sure where her girlfriend is. She hopes to get some sort of answer to help her find Ali. She walks in the living room after looking in all the other room.

She sees Alison sitting and playing on the new xbox Emily bought last week.

"Oh there you are" Emily says from the door, Alison not even lifting her head from the game, she's playing GTA. "Babe!"

"hmm?" Alison finally looking at her brunette.

"Did you even hear anything I said?"

"Sure… something about the girls?"

"Nice try, not even close" Emily said, she wasn't very annoyed with her girlfriend not paying attention to her, she actually thought it was funny. "I'm need to run some errands, do you need anything from the store?"

"Oh, no baby. Thank you."

"Okay... But don't stay here too long playing…"

"mhmm sure, take out sounds nice"

Emily was already half way to the door laughing and then she stopped. She shouted, "I love you" to make sure Alison will hear it. After about 5 seconds of waiting, she finally heard her say it back. That made her laugh even harder. She thought - _no matter what, Alison never misses a chance to say that she loves me._

After a few hours:

"babe! I'm home! You will never guess who I ran into today" Emily continued to talk while taking her shows and her coat off and putting the keys back in place. "Mellissa. It was so weird running into her, she was nice though. She asked about you." Emily was making her way to the kitchen and saw that Alison wasn't there, so she made her way to the living room.

"oh my god, you didn't even move an inch all this time."

"You were gone for like 5 minutes." Alison said, she paused the game to talk to Emily.

"More like 5 hours! That's it. I'm unplugging this thing."

"No! Why?!"

"Because you are addicted to GTA!"

"No I'm not… I just didn't have anything better to do today."

"That's not true and you know it. I thought you said xbox was stupid"

"It is… I just wanted to see what the big deal is and why you like it so much, so I sat down for a couple of minutes. And time just flew by."

"Exactly, which is why I'm returning it."

"No!"

"Babe, if you cant control yourself then you can't play with it. You are addicted to killing animated people."

"Stop saying I'm addicted, I can stop whenever I want."

"Okay good, so I'm taking this back to the store" Emily starts making her way to the xbox to unplug it.

"Fine. Then admit you are addicted… to me" Alison said with a smirk on her face.

"I'm sorry. What?" Emily turned to face her girlfriend, she was very confused but after she saw the smirk on Alison's face, she understood that it was one of her games.

"If you want to unplug the xbox, you have to admit that you are addicted to me."

"I'm not addicted to you! I mean, I love you… a lot. But I am not addicted"

"Really? How many times did you call me today…"

"I don't know" Emily knew she was falling into a trap, and she really had no idea how she was gonna get out of it.

"Seven. You called me seven times in like 4 and a half hours"

"I guess I wanted to make sure you are okay. Is that a crime?"

"No, but it just shows that you can't go ten minutes without talking to me."

"Fine. I like talking to you. That doesn't mean I'm addicted."

"last week, when I through your favorite shirt away because I thought it was ugly, do you know how long you were mad at me?"

"I didn't talk to you all day!"

"No. You didn't talk to me for half an hour."

"You know what? This is silly… I'm not having this conversation, because I, am an adult." Emily said making her way to leave the room.

"Just admit it! You can't go through a day without paying attention to me!" Alison said with her teasing voice, she was really holding back a laugh because the situation was hilarious.

"Do I smell a bet coming on?"

"I thought you'd never ask" Alison said sarcastically, she was enjoying this very much. They both were.

"You're on. And you're about to go down missy."

"We'll see about that sweetie. Okay the rules – for 24 hours you have to ignore me, and I mean not talk to me, not look at me, and definitely not kiss me."

"I can do that. And you – for that time, you can't go anywhere near the xbox. Are we clear?"

"Yes.. And who ever breaks first, has to…. Go to school with a shirt that says 'I am my girlfriends bitch' on it. Okay?"

"Sure, but I don't really care because I won't be the one wearing that shirt."

"I won't be so sure about that if I were you. Okay, we are starting the 24 hours in 3, 2,"

"Wait!"

"What?"

"Can I have last kiss?" Emily said with her puppy eyes, Alison just smiled and walked to her girlfriend. Emily was leaning in for a kiss right after Alison reached her and rapped her arm around Emily's waist. Before Emily could reach her lips Alison moved her head and gave Em a kiss on the cheek and ran out of the room. "on the cheek?! Who am I, your uncle?!" all Emily heard was Alison's laugh from the kitchen and she new that this would be the longest 24 hours she had ever had.

Emily was sitting on the coach in the living room, her mind was going crazy, its been just a bit more than seven hours since the bet started and she missed Ali, even though she was upstairs in their room. She figured she was going to be the one to sleep in the guest room tonight. But she thought that maybe if she'll get Alison to break first, she will be back in the bed before they go to sleep. She suddenly had an idea and walked to the xbox, turned it on and turned up the volume to the level she was sure Alison will hear it.

Alison was in the room trying to read a book. She actually misses Emily too. She may be not attached to her the way Emily is, but she sure loves her and needs her. She suddenly heard noises coming from downstairs. Noises she could recognize from miles away, it was coming from the xbox. "Oh no, she didn't!"

Alison had to find a way to get back at her, and she knew exactly what to do. She took off all of her clothes, including her bra and panties. She thought this would be the thing that breaks Emily. Alison walked downstairs completely naked and walked straight in the living room all the way to the TV, and walked across it, making sure Emily will not miss the fact that she is naked. As soon as Emily saw her, her jaw dropped and her eyes grew wide open. It took all of her strength to move her eyes to look at something else. She knew that this bet, she had to win. She shut her eyes and waited for Alison to get the hint and leave the room.

Alison's face frowned, she saw that Emily was strong enough so she left, maybe she underestimated her girlfriend.

Emily was laying on the bed in the guest room thinking to herself _why did I get myself into this? This is so stupid_. She was missing Alison, it had been a long time since they slept apart and it was killing her to know that she is just across the hall. _Maybe I am addicted to her… maybe I should back off a little. This is probably her way of saying that I suffocate her. I can't ruin my relationship with the love of my life._ But something cut Emily from her thoughts; she heard a noise, like a door opening. Emily looked at the clock beside her, it said it was about midnight. Suddenly the door open, and Emily couldn't believe what she was seeing. Alison was standing in the doorway.

"Emmy"

"I am not supposed to talk to you…"

"I know. But I can't sleep without you. This was stupid. I'll wear the shirt to school if it means you'll come back to bed" Alison didn't realize until now that by keeping Emily away from her, she was suffering as well. She needed the brunette just like she needed her. Emily's heart skipped a beat. She was so happy, not because she won, but because she gets to crawl into bed with her favorite person.

They were both making their way to their bed, hand in hand. As they made their way into the covers Emily said, "you do realize that I have to return the xbox?"

"I know, but right now, I don't give a shit. Just hug me."

Emily chuckled and threw her arm around Alison, just like they do every night.


End file.
